Lacuna
by kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu
Summary: salahkan aku melihat bayangannya pada dirimu? Salahkah aku mencintai Jiwamu yang lain? Tapi jujur... Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Sungguh... cast : baekyeol, KaiBaek de el el
1. Chapter 1

LACUNA

author : Kim Lyeon

genre : angst, romance, hurt

rate : T

cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol (cast lainnya nyusul di next chapter)

disclaimer : exo punya SM (kalo sehun punyaku) #dibakar exotic

warning : YAOI, typo(s) bergentanyangan. Bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai dengan EyD

summary:

_salahkan aku melihat bayangannya _

_pada dirimu?_

_Salahkah aku mencintai Jiwamu yang lain?_

_Tapi jujur..._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu.._

_Sungguh..._

_._

_._

_._

**Aku akan menerima keadaanmu..**

**Apapun itu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tit...tit...tit...

Bunyi mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu menginterupsi seisi ruangan VIP yang hanya dihuni oleh seorang namja yang sedang terbaring lemah. Berbagai alat medis terpasang ditubuhnya sebagai penyangga kehidupannya kini. Kanker otak yang menyerangnya beberapa bulan lalu telah membuat kesadarannya menurun dan membuatnya koma.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki ruangan ini. Pandangannya lurus menatap namja yang terbaring lemah itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Bagaimana tidak? Namja yang sangat dicintainya sedang berada antara hidup dan mati. Ia pun berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

" anyeong chagiya!" sapanya pelan. Dia pun tersenyum manis walau tidak mendapat respon apapun.

Namja manis bernama Baekhyun itu pun duduk di kursi di samping brankar. Digapainya tangan kekasihnya. Digenggamnya erat, sesekali dikecupnya lembut.

" Chanyeol-ah apa kau tidak bosan terbaring disini? Apa kau tidak rindu kepadaku? Aku... aku benar rindu padamu, rindu pada suaramu, rindu gelak tawamu, juga ciumanmu. Kau terbaring cukup lama. Aku mohon cepatlah sadar. Jebal... hiks...hiks..." Baekhyun mulai terisak.

Tak terhitung ini sudak kesekian kalinya ia mengeluarkan cairan asin itu. Hatinya benar-benar ngilu melihat namjachingunya terbaring seperti ini.

Tak ada Chanyeol yang selalu mengisi harinya...

Tak ada Chanyeol yang selalu berisik...

Tak ada Chanyeol yang selalu usil...

Tak ada Chanyeol yang selalu lembut dan mengatakan hal-hal manis padanya.

" Chanyeol-ah kita akan selalu bersamakan?" ujar Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar takut, kalau nanti malaikat maut menjemput Chanyeol, tanpa memberi mereka kesempatan untuk kembali bersama.

Baekhyun pun menangis tanpa terisak. Hanya air mata yang menganak sungai serta bahu yang bergetar.

" mianhae chanyeol-ah aku masih belum bisa tegar. Aku masih menangis dihadapanmu. Aku janji, aku tidak akan akan menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu. Hanya untukmu."

Pintu pun terbuka menandakan ada yang masuk. Seseorang yang berpakaian putih tersenyum lembut.

" Baekhyun-ssi kau menangis lagi?" tanya dokter yang mendapati Baekhyun sedang menangis. Dokter tampan itu sudah hafal sekali kebiasaan Baekhyun yang menangis sendu seperti ini.

Baekhyun yang masih berurai air mata pun, menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya.

" hmmm... aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air mata ini untuk tidak keluar. Chanyeol pasti sedih melihatku menangis. Dia bilang dia suka ketika aku tersenyum. Maka dari itu, aku bertekad setiap aku bersama Chanyeol aku akan selalu tersenyum." Ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol dan memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ia pun memalingkan pandangannya kearah dokter tampan itu.

" Kris uisanim, apa anda ingin memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Kris yang tadinya terhanyut dengan suasana mengharukan yang diciptakan Baekhyun pun tersadar.

" ne Baekhyun-ssi. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Ucap Kris.

Kris pun mengeluarkan stetoskap dari saku jasnya dan mengkalungkan dilehernya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan Kris.

Saat punggung Baekhyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Kris mulai fokus memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

' kau beruntung sekali Chanyeol-ssi. Kau mempunyai namjachingu sebaik dan sesabar Baekhyun. Dia selalu menemanimu setiap hari. Menunggumu membuka matamu kembali.' Batin Kris.

Setelah kris selesai memeriksa Chanyeol. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dengan sebelumnya berkata,

" Chanyeol-sii berjuanglah untuk tetap hidup! Dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Mari kita berjuang bersama!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAEKHYUN POV

Saat Kris uisanim melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap kekasihku, Chanyeol. Aku mendengar sedikit kerusuhan yang diakibatkan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menangis dan sejumlah perawat yang mendorong sebuah brankar menuju ruangan disebelah kamar Chanyeol dengan seorang namja tengah terbaring diatasnya.

Tampaknya mereka dari UGD. Kepala namja itu diperban. Di sekitar tubuhnya penuh luka. Sepertinya dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Wanita paruh baya yang aku yakini dia adalah ibu dari namja itu tampak sangat khawatir. Tidak henti-hentiya dia menyebut-nyebut nama anaknya. Walau aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas siapa nama yang disebutkannya, aku yakin wanita itu sangat takut kehilangan anaknya.

Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita itu sekarang. Karena aku juga merasakannya. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan.

Ceklek...

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku terkejut dan seketika ku alihkan pandanganku menuju sumber suara. Kris uisanim yang menangani Chanyeol pun keluar, aku menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

" Kris uisanim bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol? apa sekarang kondisinya membaik? Apa sudah ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sadar?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Kris uisanim yang melihat perubahan raut wajahku kalau sudah mengenai Chanyeol pun tersenyum.

" keadaannya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia belum menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia akan sadar. Hmm,, baekhyun-ssi sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol." ujar Kris uisanim.

" ne?" aku benar-benar bingung dengan jawabannya atas pertanyaanku tadi.

" Chanyeol sangat beruntung memiliki namjachingu sepertimu."

" ne. Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol. aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Bahkan kalau perlu semua rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini, biar aku saja yang menanggungnya." Air mataku tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Mengalir begitu saja.

" jwoseonghamnida. Seharusnya aku tidak menyinggung masalah ini." Ucap Kris menyesal.

" untuk apa anda meminta maaf? Yang aku butuhkan sekarang bukanlah kata maaf. Aku hanya ingin... aku hanya ingin Chanyeol dapat membuka matanya kembali." Ucapku penuh harap.

Kris uisanim menatapku intens. Ia berjalan ke arahku. Menyentuh pipiku lembut. Dengan ibu jarinya, ia hapuskan semua jejak air mataku yang belum mengering. Hal ini membuatku kembali terisak.

" kau bilang kau akan selalu tersenyum. Sekarang buktikanlah! Mana mungkin penyemangat Chanyeol malah bersedih seperti ini?" ujar Kris.

Aku pun mencoba tersenyum. Mencoba menghapus semua kesedihanku saat ini.

" nah begitu. " ucap Kris mengacak-acak rambutku.

" hmm sepertinya aku harus pergi. Dan jangan lupa pesanku tadi. Arrachi?" Kris uisanim pun berlalu meninggalkanku. Kutatapi kepergian Kris uisanim tanpa menghilangkan senyumanku.

' dokter Kris memang orang yang baik.' Batinku.

Sejak Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu, sejak saat itulah aku dekat dengan Kris uisanim.

Bukan hanya menangani Chanyeol, Kris uisanim juga memberiku semangat dan selalu membuatku tenang. Pokoknya Kris uisanim orang yang baik.

Tidak sengaja pandanganku terarah ke ruangan sebelah kamar Chanyeol. aku pun mendekat. Mencoba melihat keadaan didalam sana. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengintip, tapi aku hanya penasaran bagaimana keadaan namja yang baru saja menghuni kamar ini.

Keadaannya tidak jauh beda dari Chanyeol. terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang terpasang alat penyangga kehidupan. Begitulah aku menyebutnya.

Hanya saja namja itu masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, sedangkan Chanyeol...

Dia masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit yang dideritanya kini.

Sungguh naas.

Kalau bisa...

Semua penyakit Chanyeol pindahkan saja padaku. Aku benar rela menanggungnya. Asal Chanyeol tidak semenderita ini. Asal Chanyeol bisa membuka matanya kembali.

Demi namja yang aku cintai...

Demi Chanyeolku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Saat Baekhyun tengah melamun, wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah eommanya Chanyeol pun menegur Baekhyun.

" baekhyun-ah!"

"..."

Tidak jawaban dari Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

" Baekhyun-ah kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya eomma Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menoleh. Ekspresi terkejut terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

" omoni sudah datang? Mianhae omoni. Aku meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dikamar. Tadi Kris uisanim sedang memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol." jelas Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah. Bukan hanya karena dia meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian tapi ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa eomma Chanyeol sudah datang.

" apa Chanyeol sudah ada kemajuan?" ujar eomma Chanyeol penuh harap.

" belum omoni. Kris uisanim mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sadar. Tapi aku yakin Chanyeol akan segera sembuh dan kembali berkumpul ditengah-tengah kita lagi." Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

" omoni juga berpikir seperti itu. Ayo kita masuk kedalam!" ajak eomma Chanyeol membuka kenop pintu. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

Eomma Chanyeol duduk dikursi sebelah brankar. Ia menatap wajah anaknya sendu.

" Chanyeol-ah.." lirihnya pelan.

Eomma Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya.

" kapan kau akan membuka matamu nak? Eomma benar-benar sangat merindukanmu. Eomma... eomma hanya punya kau didunia ini. Jangan tinggalkan eomma, ne !" isak eomma Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Lagi.

" omoni.." lirih Baaekhyun. Ia elus pelan pundak eomma Chanyeol yang bergetar. Mencoba meredam isakannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, hanya diisi oleh tangis mereka.

Baekhyun pun menyeka air matanya seraya berkata,

" omoni kita tidak boleh menangis dihadapan Chanyeol. walaupun Chanyeol itu koma, tapi aku yakin ia dapat merasakan kita berada didekatnya. Jadi kalau kita menangis itu akan membaut Chanyeol sedih."

" ne. Kau benar Baekhyun-ah ." ucap eomma Chanyeol menangkan dirinya dan mengatur kembali pernafasannya yang sesak akibat menangis sesegukan.

Hening..

Semua pandangan tertuju kepada Chanyeol. eomma Chanyeol pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun-ah apa ayahmu tau kalau kau kesini lagi?" tanya eomma Chanyeol kembali membuka percakapan.

" te.. tentu saja omoni." Jawab Baekhyun gelagapan.

Dia sebenarnya tidak tega harus membohongi eomma Chanyeol. tapi kalau Baekhyun berkata jujur, yang ada eomma Chanyeol akan semakin sedih.

' mianhae omoni.' Batin Baekhyun.

" oh iya kau tidak kuliah hari ini?"

" ne. Aku ada kuliah siang nanti." Ujar Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dengan kasarnya. Bantingan pintu itu membuat Baekhyun dan eomma Chanyeol terkejut. Terlebih Baekhyun. Pasalnya tamu yang tidak diundang itu adalah , appanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin appanya tau kalau ia sekarang berada dirumah sakit.

" ap...appa." lirihnya pelan.

To be...

.

.

.

.

**Berlanjut**

Hehehehehehhehehehehehehe

Anyeong gaseyo.

Author baru imnida

Ini FF pertama ku. Seneng dech akhirnya bisa nge post FF pertamaku ini.

Sebenarnya aku deg-degan banget nge post FF ini. Aku takut readerdeul bakal ga suka ama FFku.

Tapi kalau ada yang suka, mohon review nya. Yang kagak suka juga direview.

Karena review itu penting demi kelangsungan next chapter.

Oh iya karena aku author baru, aku sangat butuh kritik dan saran

#sama aja kale ama review

Heheheheheheheheheehehehehee heheheheheheheeh

Sekian cuap-cuap nya

Mian nya kalo jelek.

See you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**LACUNA**

Author : **Kim Lyeon**

pair : Baekyeol, kaibaek de el el

Genre : angst, romance, hurt/comfort

rate : T

disclaimer : ceritanya punyaku punyaku punyaku

warning : YAOI, typo(s) bergentanyangan, Bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai dengan EyD

summary:

_salahkan aku melihat bayangannya _

_pada dirimu?_

_Salahkah aku mencintai Jiwamu yang lain?_

_Tapi jujur..._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu.._

_Sungguh..._

_**kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?**_

_**Kenapa kau membiarkan ku sendiri?**_

_**Apa kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?**_

_**Aku benar-benar takut didunia ini**_

_**Sendiri...**_

_**Bolehkah aku pergi bersamamu?**_

_**Pergi menuju keabadian...**_

_**Yang hanya akan ada kita berdua..**_

_**Dan tak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi jalan kita.**_

_**Menghalagi cinta kita...**_

Chapter 2

" ap...appa." lirihnya pelan.

" Baekhyun-ah ayo kita pulang!" tukas dingin.

" mianhae appa. Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Baekhyun. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mau menatap appanya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

" appa bilang pulang sekarang!" bentak mulai geram.

" tapi appa aku ingin menemani Chanyeol. appa tidak mengizinkan aku menemaninya pada malam hari. Maka izinkanlah aku untuk menemani Chanyeol saat siang hari." Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Baekhyun-ah kau berbohong padaku. Kau bilang appa mu tahu jika kau kesini." Ucap eomma Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tersudut.

" mianhae omoni.." hanya kata-kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar.

" ck... untuk apa kau berharap kepada orang yang sudah hampir mati, hah? Bahkan masa depannya saja tidak jelas." Ucapan membuat eomma Chanyeol menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan ucapan .

" appa !" bentak Baekhyun.

" kau berani membentak appa hanya karena namja yang hampir mati ini?" kesal sekali karena anak satu-satunya membentaknya.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Ia jadi serba salah.

" apa maksud anda ?" tanya eomma Chanyeol yang tidak terima anaknya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

" apa aku salah? Bukankah begitu kenyataanya? Hey sadarlah, Anakmu itu sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi." Ucapan membuat eomma Chanyeol merosot ke lantai. Terisak disana. Dan tidak ingin mendengar apa yang katakan.

" appa jebal hentikan." Pinta Baekhyun tidak tega melihat eomma Chanyeol seperti ini.

Dan ia pun sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengarnya. Kenyataan pahit yang mungkin saja menimpa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun berlutut dan memegangi pundak eomma Chanyeol. mencoba menenangkannya.

" kenapa? kau juga akan memungkiri semua itu? Baekhyun-ah sebaiknya kau turuti saja apa kata appa. Dari pada kau menyesal nantinya." Ucap .

"sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini !" ujar eomma Chanyeol. ia tidak kuat lagi mendengar semua ucapan .

" baiklah aku akan pergi . tapi dengan Baekhyun tentunya." menarik Baekhyun yang masih berlulut didekat eomma Chanyeol.

" shireo..." teriak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus mencoba menahan sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak terserat oleh tarikan appanya.

Namun apadaya lebih kuat dari pada Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun tertarik dengan kasarnya.

" appa!"

" kajja kita pergi.." menatap Baekhyun dingin.

Baekhyun hanya mendelik tidak ingin menatap appanya. pun semakin menarik Baekhyun keluar dengan sebelumnya berkata.

" aah kalau boleh aku beri saran, sebaiknya kau tidak usah membuang banyak uang hanya untuk mempertahankan apa yang tidak seharusnya kau pertahankan. Dan lihatlah betapa menderitanya anakku menemani anakmu yang kini tengah menunggu ajal menjemputnya!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan appanya.

" aku tidak keberatan sama sekali menemani Chanyeol. bahkan seumur hidup pun aku akan selalu menemaninya. Aku akan selalu mencintai Chanyeol." tukas Baekhyun mendarah daging.

" ck.. Baekhyun-ah kau ini masih labil. Masih belum mengerti dengan kehidupan yang keras ini. Apa kau hanya mau makan cinta?"

" Tidak Baekhyun-ah cintamu pada namja itu hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan bagimu. Dan cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menghadapinya dimana saat namja itu sudah tidak menghembuskan nafasnya lagi." Tutur tanpa memikirkan perasaan eomma Chanyeol.

" aniyo appa... Chanyeol tidak akan mati. Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanku. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan sadar dan kami akan melanjutkan kehidupan kami yang tertunda." Nada suara Baekhyun meninggi tatkala appanya mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar.

Air mata Baekhyun sudah membanjir.

Dadanya sesak.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia pukul dadanya sendiri agar rasa sesak itu hilang.

" ck,, appa muak mendengar perkataanmu mengenai namja itu. sekarang lebih abik kau ikut appa pulang. Appa tidak ingin membuat keributan di sini!" pun menarik Baekhyun sehingga kini mereka beada diluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

" shireo.. hiks... hiks... apa aku ingin bersama Chanyeol." pinta Baekhyun.

" apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang appa katakan?" bentak

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Tidak ingin melakukan apa yang di katakan appanya.

wanita paruh baya itu hanya terdiam melihat eomma chanyeol menangis terisak di lantai. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia pun masuk dan mendekati eomma chanyeol.

" gwenchana?" tanyanya lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Eomma chanyeol hanya menangis. Menangis memikirkan apa yang di katakan tadi.

Bagaimana kalau semua yang di katakan itu benar? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol memang tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi?

Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun benar tersiksa terhadap penantiannya pada Chanyeol yang entah sampai kapan menutup matanya atau bahkan Chanyeol tidak akan membuka matanya kembali?

Semua pikiran buruk itu berkecamuk dibenaknya. Ia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya.

" Chanyeol-ah.." lirihnya.

Wanita paruh baya tadi melihat ke arah brankar.

" kuatkan dirimu. Kau harus yakin bahwa anakmu pasti akan kembali sembuh." Nasehatnya dan mencoba membantu eomma Chanyeol untuk berdiri.

"aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Anakku sekarang juga tidak sadarkan diri." Eomma chanyeol menatap wanita itu. raut sedih pun mulai tampak dari wajahnya.

Eomma chanyeol menyeka air matanya. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

" gamsahamnida." Ucapnya sesegukan.

" ne cheonmaneyo." Wanita itu tersenyum berusaha menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Hening kini yang mengiterupsi seisi ruang kamar Chanyeol.

...

" joneun kim sora imnida." Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" park yoona imnida." Ucap eomma chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sendunya dari chnayeol.

" kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namja yang menarik anaknya tadi? Dan apa hubungan mereka dengan mu?" tanya kim sora hati-hati.

" dia... appa dari namja yang bernama Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu namjachingu anakku."

" lalu kenapa ia menarik Baekhyun sampai seperti itu? bukankah Baekhyun ingin berada di sini. Itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajah dan teriakannya tadi." yoona menunduk mendengar ucapan wanita yang baru saja di kenalnya ini.

" jwoseonghamnida. Aku terlalu banyak bertanya." Kim sora jadi tidak enak karena telah membuat yoona kembali sedih.

" ani... itu tidak setuju jika Baekhyun berhubungan lagi dengan Chanyeol. karena menurutnya Chanyeol itu sudah tidak ada harapan hidup lagi."

" ne? Kau sabar saja yoona-ssi. Setidaknya kau juga tidak berpikir seperti itu kan? Kau harus yakin anakmu akan sembuh." Ucap kim sora meyakinkan yoona.

" ne.."

" kalau begitu aku kembali dulu. Kasian Kai anakku sendirian, Tidak ada yang menemaninya." Pamit kim sora.

yoona hanya menggangguk. Ia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menghembuskan napasnya teratur. Semakin ia memperhatikan wajah anaknya ini, semakin ia merasa ada yang aneh.

Sesuatu mengalir dari sudut matanya yang masih tertutup rapat..

Air mata.

Chanyeol menangis?

" Chanyeol-ah apa kau mendengar semua yang dikatakan tadi?" tanya yoona panik.

" kau jangan dengerkan ne! Itu semua tidak akan terjadi." yoona mengusap air mata anaknya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya Chanyeol sekarang.

Tep~tep

Suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya yang mengalihkan pehatian yoona yang masih menangis.

" apa tadi Baekhyun kembali dijemut paksa oleh appanya?" tanya Kris uisanim spontan karena mendapati yoona menangis seperti ini.

" hmm,, ini sudah yg ketiga kalinya. mianhae jika kami membuat keributan." Sesal Yoona.

" bersabarlah Nn. Park dibalik semua masalah ini pasti ada hikmahnya." Kris uisanim mencoba menenangkan yoona.

" tapi perkataan kasar telah menyakiti Chanyeol." kris pun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Air mata yang masih berada disudut mata Chanyeol menandakan bahwa meskipun Chanyeol sekarang sedang koma tapi pendengaran dan perasaannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

" bersabarlah dan kau Chanyeol-ssi jangan kau pikirkan apa yang dikatakan appanya Baekhyun-sii." ujarKris ikut menenangkan Chanyeol maupun Yoona.

" gamsahamnida Kris uisanim."

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Appa benar-benar menarikku kasar. Jujur tanganku sakit sekali dibuatnya. Tapi hatiku lebih sakit ketika appa menyuruhku pulang. Meninggalkan Chanyeol. appa benar-benar keterlaluan mengatakan hal seperti itu. aku yakin hal buruk itu tidak akan menimpa Chanyeol.

Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol sehingga aksi tarik menarik antara aku dan appa menghasilkan keributan.

Pintu ruangan tempat namja yang ku lihat tadi terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dan menatap kami aneh.

" ada apa ini? Kenapa di sini begitu berisik?" tanya nya heran.

" Chanyeol-ahhhh!" teriakku yang memperjelas keadaan sekarang. Wanita itu pun menoleh kedalam ruangan Chanyeol. Ia sangat terkejut melihat eomma Chanyeol tengah menangis di lantai.

" maaf apa namja itu sudah... meninggal?" tanyanya hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan kami. Termasuk appa.

" itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Kami minta maaf telah membuat keributan." Ucap appa membungkukkan kepalanya dan kembali menarikku kasar.

" Chanyeol-ahhh.." teriakku lagi.

Aku semakin terisak tatkala penglihatanku sudah tidak menampakkan wajah Chanyeol karena jarakku dengan ruangannya semakin menjauh.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin kali ini aku memang harus menuruti kata appa dari pada appa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Langkahku semakin berat mengingat eomma Chanyeol yang menangis dilantai. pasti eomma Chanyeol sangat sedih dengan apa yang di katakan appa tadi.

Appa benar-benar keterlaluan. Seenaknya saja mengatakan Chanyeol akan mati. Memangnya dia siapa? Tuhan? Malaikat penyabut nyawa?

Ck, Aku akan tetap menunggu chanyeol. sampai kapanpun.

Sampai chanyeol membuka matanya kembali.

Diperjalanan pulang aku hanya diam. Ahh ani tapi aku menangis. Apa disaat seperti ini aku tidak boleh menangis? Walau aku sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol. namun air mata ini terlalu lancang untuk tidak keluar. Seolah berlomba-lomba untuk membasahi pipiku ini.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku melompat dari mobil dan berlari kembali ke rumah sakit, ke tempat Chanyeol berada. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

' ya tuhan aku mohon jangan biarkan Chanyeol mendengar apa yang di katakan appa tadi.' Pintaku.

" berhentilah menangis! Jangan hanya karena namja penyakitan itu kau cengeng seperti ini." Ucap appa tanpa menatapaku.

Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan appa. kuhapus air mata yang membasahi pipiku dengan kasar. Dan mencoba untuk berhenti menangis.

Hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memperhatian jalan, memperhatikan kemana appa akan membawaku pergi. Ahh tunggu aku mengenal jalan ini. Langsungku menatap appa.

" kenapa appa membawaku pulang? Aku harus pergi kuliah appa." ucapku memelas.

" hari ini kau appa hukum. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana." Tutur appa tegas.

" tapi appa aku tidak ingin membolos." Bantahku.

" apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang appa katakan?" appa menatapku tajam. Aku hanya menunduk, tak mampu membalas tatapan tajam appa.

Dengan kasar appa menarikku keluar dari mobil menuju rumah.

" appoo" keluhku. Namun tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh appa.

Appa memasukkan ku kekamar lalu menguncinya dari luar.

" appa kenapa pintunya dikunci?" teriakku panik.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara gesekan sepatu dengan lantai yang semakin menjauhi kamarku.

" appaaaaaaaaaa." Teriakku semakin keras.

" appa jebal..." untuk kesekiannya hari ini aku menangis lagi.

" Chanyeol-ahh~." Lirihku sambil menangis.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis tapi air mata ini tidak tertahankan. Setelah beberapa jam aku pun tertidur.

zzzZZZZzz

"_Baekhyun-ah." Ucap seseorang dan berhasil membangukanku._

_Kini aku tengah tidur dipahanya. Tangan besarnya mengelus suraiku lembut. Kulihat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya diriku._

" _Chanyeol-ah.'' Aku langsung duduk dan memeluknya._

" _bogoshipo." Ujarku manja. Ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku._

_Tubuhnya masih hangat. Itu menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup._

_Chanyeol yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah nyata._

" _tadi kau menangis lagi eoh?" tanyanya menginterupsi keadaan._

" _mianhae Chanyeol-ah aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Tapi air mata ini sulit sekali menahannya agar tidak keluar." Jelasku merasa bersalah. Chanyeol tersenyum mengelus suraiku lagi._

" _gwencana. Menangislah sepuasmu sekarang. Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis saat di pemakamanku nanti." _

_Kulepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya intens memintanya untuk menarik kata-katanya barusan. Namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum._

_Senyum yang masih sama. Senyum yang sering ia perlihatkan untukku._

" _pasti kau mendengarkan kata-kata appa tadi. Maafkan appa Chanyeol-ah. Itu semua hanya perkataan yang diucapkan appa karena appa sedang marah padaku." __Aku menundukkan kepalaku._

" _tolong jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan appa tadi. Kumohon."_

_Kupegang erat ujung bajuku menahan agar tidak menangis dihadapan Chanyeol._

" _sudah ku bilang, kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah tidak usah ditahan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis saat..."_

" _CUKUP! Cukup chanyeol-ah. Aku tak sanggup mendengarnya." Potongku sambil menangis._

_Chanyeol hanya diam melihatku menangis, tanpa berniat sedikitpun menenangkanku ataupun menyuruhku berhenti menangis._

" _mianhae." Akhirnya ia __berucap__, walaupun bukan kata yang aku inginkan._

_Aku tak mengubris ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Aku masih sibuk dengan tangisku yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

" _hiks.. hikss.." isakan pun lolos dari bibirku ini. Namun Chanyeol masih diam dan bersikap tenang-tenang saja. Aku merasa diacuhkan. Bahkan ia tersenyum melihatku berurai air mata seperti ini._

" _huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,, hiks,,hiks,,." Kali ini kukeraskan suara tangisku._

_Kulirik Chanyeol dari sudut mataku. Ekspresinya masih sama. Tetap tenang membiarkanku menangis._

" _keluarkan semuanya sekarang Baekhyun-ah! Aku ingin ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu menangis." Ucapnya menyemangatiku(?) menangis._

_Air mataku kembali membanjir, keluar begitu saja._

_Setelah lama menangis, ekspresi Chanyeol tidak berubah sama sekali. _

" _ke..kenapa kau me..mbiarkan hiks aku hiks menangis?" _

_Ia tersenyum dan menarikku kepelukannya. Memelukku erat._

" _bukankah setelah kesedihan akan ada sebuah kebahagiaan?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya bingung._

" _setelah ini jangan biarkan air mata membasahi pipimu! Yang boleh ada hanyalah senyuman, suara tawa dan wajah ceria, arrachi?" _

_Aku mengangguk dengan sesekali ssesegukan akibat tangisku tadi._

" _ingatlah untuk selalu tersenyum. Kau akan temukan kebahagiaanmu Baekhyun-ah." _

" _Baekhyun-ah saranghae." _

_Kutatap matanya yang tenang. Dan wajahnya semakin mendekat, reflek aku langsung menutup mataku, hingga bibir hangat miliknya menyentuh bibirku lembut._

_Bibirnya yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak ingin melepas ciuman ini. Bahkan aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku kelehernya._

_Perlahanku lumat bibirnya hingga sang empu mulai membalas melumat bibirku. Tak cukup hanya dengan lumatan, ia mulai mengigit bibir bawahku. Aku langsung membuka mulutku, memberi akses bagi lidahnya untuk menjelajahi goa hangatku._

_Aku ingin ia melakukan lebih, ehh tapi tunggu bukannkah ini hanya mimpi?_

Aku langsung terbangun dari mimpi indahku.

" hanya mimpi?" lirihku kecewa.

Tapi itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Aku benar-benar merasakan bibirnya melumat bibirku dan tangan panjangnya yang memelukku hangat. Dan heyy bahkan air mataku belum mengering.

' apa aku tidur sambil menangis? Lalu apa maksud dari mimpiku ini? Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata'.

Kuhapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipiku. Aku bertekad tidak akan menangis lagi. Mungkin Chanyeol datang kemimpiku karena ia tidak mau melihatku menangis lagi.

Tapi apa maksud Chanyeol bicara tentang pemakaman? Siapa yang akan meninggal?

Ck,, aku yakin orang yang meninggal itu bukanlah Chanyeol. Aku yakin.

" jam berapa sekarang?" kualihkan pandanganku pada jendela kamarku.

Mm sepertinya sudah hampir gelap,, lihatlah langitnya berwarna jingga. Tampaknya matahari hampir tenggelam. Sepertinya aku terlelap cukup lama. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan.

" apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada tembok(?)

" ahhh Chanyeol-ah! Bagaimana keadaannya?." Ucapku panik.

Aku pun berlari menuju pintu. Kupegang kenop pintu, mencoba membuka pintunya agar bisa keluar. Namun nihil, pintunya masih terkunci.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Aku mencoba berpikir keras, mencar cara agar bisa keluar dari kamarku ini.

' mm apa sebaiknya aku keluar lewat jendela saja?' pikirku ragu-ragu.

Ku buka jendela kamarku dan melihat berapa jarak antara kamarku dengan lantai dasar.

" sepertinya tidak terlalu tinggi." Ucapku sumbringah dan kumulailah aksi kaburku lewat jendela kamar.

**NORMAL POV**

Dari tadi pagi Yoona masih setia duduk disamping brankar Chanyeol. Sesekali ia mengelus surai anaknya itu. Tak terasa waktu sudah gelap. Perutnya sudah tidak mau berkompromi lagi, karena tidak diisi sejak pagi tadi.

" Chanyeol-ah eomma keluar sebentar, kau sendiri dikamar tak apa kan?" izin Yoona pada anaknya meskipun tidak mendapat respon sama sekali.

" eomma pergi ne." Yoona pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa hatinya sangat berat meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruangannya. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol disini sendirian.

Titt…..titt…tiitt

Bunyi mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu menginterupsi keadaan.

Tiba-tiba jari-jemari Chanyeol bergerak. Dengan perlahan ia buka matanya yang tertutup rapat. Diambilnya napas panjang dan mencoba mangatakan sesuatu. Matanya mencoba mencari sosok yang sangat dicintai, namun sosok itu tidak dapat ia temukan.

Diarahkannya pandangannya pada pintu, berharap sosok yang dicintainya membuka pintu dan datang menghampirinya.

Menanti penuh harap.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak. Pandangannya pun mulai merabun, semua yang dilihatnya terlihat samar-samar. Sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Dengan napas yang tersenggal seperti sudah berlari berpuluh kilometer, Chanyeol pun berkata,

" Baekhyun-ah jongmal SARANGHAE."

Tiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Sebelum napasnya benar-benar berhenti berhembus lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia karena hingga akhir hayatnya ia masih mencintai BYUN BAEKHYUN.

Kris uisanim dan beberapa perawat segera berlari menuju ruangan Chanyeol karena alarm dari ruangan Chanyeol berbunyi.

' Chanyeol-ssi bertahanlah.' Batin Kris.

Yoona yang baru datang pun kaget melihat Kris dan beberapa perawat akan memasuki ruangan anaknya dengan wajah gelisah.

" Kris uisanim ada apa?" tanya Yoona panik.

" Anda tenang dulu. Nanti Saya jelaskan." Kris pun masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol.

Dan dengan cekatan ia memeriksa keadaan Kris kini tengah menggunakan alat pemacu detak jantung untuk mengembalikan Chanyeol.

Sementara Yoona hanya menangis.

" Chanyeol-ah." Lirihnya pilu.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Aku berdiri didepan brankar yang tengah ditempati oleh seorang namja. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, namja yang menempati brankar itu adalah jasadku.

" _**Tuhan apakah aku harus menghadapmu sekarang**_**?"**

" _**bagaimana dengan eomma? Didunia ini hanya aku yang dimiliki eomma **_**."**

" **l**_**alu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Siapa yang akan menjaganya**_**?"**

Air mataku mengalir deras. Dadaku sesak melihat keadaan jasadku seperti ini. Bahkan Kris uisanim tampak sudah lelah menekan-nekan dadaku.

" itu sia-sia. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bersatu dengan jasadku." Aku pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruanganku.

Tanpa membuka pintu pun aku bisa keluar, karena sekarang aku ini cuma roh.

Kulihat eomma tengah menangis berlutut diluar ruanganku sambil mengucapkan namaku.

" Chanyeol-ah." Lirihnya lagi.

" _**ne eomma, aku disini**_." Sahutku yang pastinya tidak akan terdengar oleh eomma.

" Chanyeol-ah jangan tinggalkan eomma nak." Pinta eomma yang sangat membuatku merasa sesak.

" _**eomma mianhae. Aku tidak bisa bersama eomma lagi. Tuhan telah memanggilku**_**.** "

" omoni." Teriak seseorang yang sangatku hafal suaranya. Ia berlari kearahku dan eomma.

" omoni ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

" Baekhyun-ah."

" jangan katakan kalo Chanyeol…" Baekhyun pun berdiri mencoba melihat kedalam ruangan.

" _**Baekhyun-ah aku disini. Uljima eoh! Kau harus ingat apa yang aku katakan dimimpimu tadi, arrachi?"**_

" Chanyeol-ah." Lirihnya. Namun aku tidak melihat setetes pun air mata dipipinya.

" _**baguslah. Kau menepati janjimu."**_

Aku pun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan eomma. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi kaki ini melangkah memasuki ruangan sebelah ruanganku. Aku melihat seorang yeoja tengah menjaga seorang namja yang menempati brankar ini. Saat aku memperhatikan wajahnya, aku tersenyum.

Aku berjalan semakin mendekati namja tersebut.

" _**yaaa cepatlah sadar. Seseorang membutuhkan cinta dan perlindungan darimu. Aku sudah tidak bisa mencintai dan melindunginya. Jadi tolong jaga dia dan tolong cintai dia, BYUN BAEKHYUN."**_

To be….

.

.

.

.

BERLANJUT.

Hehehehe #nyengir

Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga aku ketik.. sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu mau lanjutin ff ini, soalnya reviewnya sedikit. Serasa ff ini tu ga layak tayang T^T.

Tapi aku juga ga mau ngegantungin ceritanya, kan kasian yg udh ngereview.

Mungkin ini ff goodbye stage#masih kemungkinan

Soalnya mau bulan puasa, jdi ga mau mikirin ff dulu. Tapi buat APOCALYPSE chapter 5 aku usahain publish sebelum bulan puasa.#ga janji lho

Big thanks buat;

Ah rin

baby kyungie

demi kalian dan silent reader aku lanjutin nih FF yg ga layak tayang T^T.


End file.
